Question: What value of $x$ will give the minimum value for $x^2 + 11x - 5$?
Explanation: We start by completing the square: \begin{align*}
x^2+11x-5&= x^2+11x +\left(\frac{11}{2}\right)^2 - \left(\frac{11}{2}\right)^2 - 5\\ &= x^2 +11x+ \left(\frac{11}{2}\right)^2 - \left(\frac{11}{2}\right)^2 - 5\\ &=\left(x+\frac{11}{2}\right)^2 -5 - \frac{121}{4}.\end{align*}Since the square of a real number is at least 0, we have $\left(x+\frac{11}{2}\right)^2\ge 0$, where $\left(x+\frac{11}{2}\right)^2 =0$ only if $x=-\frac{11}{2}$.   Therefore, the expression is minimized when $x=\boxed{-\frac{11}{2}}.$